The Carnival Games
by eragon224
Summary: "Hello deadmen, I'm sure you've realized that we havent had many Carnival Corpse's, their is a reason behind it, we have decided to start up a yearly event for you all, The Carnival Games" a manic laugh coming from speakers, the deadmans eyes all widening. Rated G for sexual content, language, and mature scenes.
1. Beginnings

Deadman Wonderland Carnival Games

_**I do not own Deadman Wonderland or any of its characters except for my OC's**_

Ganta eating his food in the G-block cafateria, sitting at a table with Senji Kiyomasa, A.K.A. "Crow", and The "Hummingbird" Minatsuki Takami. Oddly, Shiro no where to be found, Ganta looking at the 2 Deadmen, chewing his food.

"Ya know, we havent had many games lately, I wonder whats happening." Both Minatsuki and Senji looking up at him, shrugging "I don't know dude, maybe their giving us a break for once, wait nevermind they're too fucked up for that" crow said before looking back down at hisfood, taking another bite.

"It is kinda strange and frustrating, I havent been able to get off because of it!" the female sociopath screaming, slamming her hands on thetable. The two males looking at her, shaking their heads.

The speakers all around the G-block making a static noise before the four-eyed creep Tamaki's voice came intohearing range.

"Hello deadmen, I'm sure you've realized that we havent had many Carnival Corpse's, their is a reason behind it, we have decided to start up a yearlyevent for you all, The Carnival Games" a manic laugh coming from speakers, the deadmans eyes all widening.

"Everyone meet at the Bird Cage at 5 pm sharp, if you'renot there, you shall be executed on the spot", another manic laugh coming from the speakers before they cut off, leaving fearful faces on all the non-sociopaths in the G-Block.

Ganta, Minatsuki, and Senji not really surprised by the bastards actions. "Damn him, what is this Carnival Games anyhow?" Senji asking in his usual cool tone.

An old man around the age of 70 coming to their table, sitting down, looking at them. "The Carnival Games are the most horrific thing you'll ever experience, I know because I was the one who developed it, I worked for that man Tamaki until he found out about my ability's and sent me down here with my fellow deadman" Gantaand the others staring at him curiously.

"So your one of the reasons we're in the place of lust?" Minatsuki said with a seductive tone, biting her finger, closing her eyes. The 3 males shuddering, all four looking at the cafeteria door as it burst open a shadowy figure standing there. Hey guys, new story, awesome concept, first deadman wonderland fanfic.

Please rate and review, I'd appreciate it. :)


	2. Rock On!

Deadman Wonderland Carnival Games

_**I do not own Deadman Wonderland or any of its characters except for my OC's**_ _**Hey guys, It's me again with the second chapter to Carnival Games, the Games were announced,the group meeting a fellow deadman that use to work for the MadMan who put them in there, and a mysterious new character.**_

**ROCK OUT!**

The lights coming on, the mysterious person walking into the cafeteria, a man with black hair going down to his chest, blood red eyes none like any of the group has ever seen, his body rather skinny, some muscle on his visable arms, walking in, a large smile on his face.

"What's up fellow deadman, how you all doin?" The whole cafeteria watching him in dead silence. "Tough crowd" an anime sweatdrop going down the males face, the group staring at him, Ganta standing up walking to him, holding a hand out.

"Hi, welcome to the G-block, Im Ganta and your the first new face ive seen in forever" a cross sign on the old mans forehead, yelling at Ganta "Hey am I chopped liver!?"

**(A cross sign in the red sign on someones forehead when they get angry in anime, thats what I call it) **Ganta looking at him, sweatdropping from his forehead, "N-no sorry Sir but I dont even know your name".

"Tch, chi-chi" The new guy said. **(old man in japanese) **"What did you say?!" The old man cutting open the palm of his hands and fingers, blood buzzsawes coming from each opening, them starting to spin.

"Branch of Sin, Buzz Cutter" The young males mouth turning to a smirk, cutting his hands in the exact same way, buzzsawes coming from each opening. "Branch of Sin, Buzz Cutter"

Everyone's eyes opening wide, watching the surprising and impossible happening. "What the...thats..not possible, no 2 branch of sin's are alike" Crow saying, chewed bread dropping from his mouth as he spoke.

Toto laughing from the corner "I see you have a unique copy Branch too, only you dont have to taste their blood, thats incredible" Toto even in slight surprise at the males display.

"Yeah, my branch is called Sin's Heart, because I can copy any of all Branch of Sin" Both males putting their hands down and withdrawing their blood.

"Yeah, but i'm a nice guy, I dont really like to kill, just to win, and if I win, i put up some of my points so the losers keep their organs."

Ganta looking at him, smiling, the still unnamed male looking at him, taking his hand, shaking it.

"Your Ganta, I watch your battles, yours incredible, I havent been able to copy your Branch because I havent experienced it for myself."

Crow and Hummingbird walking up to them, looking at him. "And you must be Crow and Hummingbird, The two who lost to Ganta the WoodPecker, you two are incredible also"

A cross sign going on both their foreheads, turning to Ganta, holding a fist up, Ganta sweatdropping nervously.

"Oh no!" A random Deadman said, looking at the clock in fear. "Its 4:45, we're gonna die!" The cafeteria emptying out, everyone running for the bird cage, in fear of getting killed.

_**Hey guys, Please rate and review if you liked the story, put out some ideas, I'd appreciate it. :)**_


End file.
